The present invention relates to an electronic roulette particularly designed for playing purposes in amusement fairs, bars, playing rooms, casino's and the like.
Electronic roulette devices are already known in particular those included in the so-called video-game class, provided for simulating a real roulette by means of dedicated electronic circuits.
Usually, in the mentioned known electronic roulette devices, the ball and the movement thereof are simulated by light displays, and the result of the playing is of a fictitious type, that is it consists of a display on a screen, usually of the CRT type, or of any other suitable types, as in the broadly diffused electronic games.
Among the presently available electronic games the roulettes have had a scarce success, because of the fact that they lack of the fascination of a real roulette, mainly due to two main factors, that is that of an actual win and that of playing participation, that is the possibility of launching a real ball and oberving the latter both during the launching operation and as it is in a rest condition, on the numbered or patterned sectors of the roulette wheel.
Infact, as aforesaid, in the known electronic roulettes, the ball is a fictitious one and it is launched, also in a fictitious way by the player by pushing keys or push-buttons and, at the end of the launching operation, the player will see a light spot associated with a number or a colour or different combination.
In actual practice the player, lacking of any possibilities of directly controlling the ball movement, feels himself as cheated by the apparatus which, in addition, can not supply remunerations.